


And So, the Devil Came to Our Door

by Archaema



Series: The Hellhounds' Odyssey [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Devil is Devil after all, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Interdimensional shenanigans, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pharmercy, Smut, Tail Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, devil!Mercy, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaema/pseuds/Archaema
Summary: Time and space prefer people not mess with them recklessly, and as a consequence, Devil Mercy finds herself in a curious, unexpected world. The best person to look to for help in a strange world is, of course, yourself, and it seems that no matter which version of yourself it is, you've always got problems that need attention.





	1. Crossing the River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter sets up the next two chapters, and contains no actual smut - that comes (snerk) in those next two chapters. 
> 
> Setting the scene is important.

“Curse that woman! I will find Fareeha again and then I will find her!” Seething rage burned in her chest as the Devil screamed at the night air, her breath adding to the fog and clouds that hung before a waning moon. Her fists, clenched so tightly as to draw blood through the synthetic material that made her gloves, were at her sides as she tried to process what had just happened. “Do you hear that, Amari! I will find you if I have to tear apart space and time to do it!”

It took the Devil an hour to stop ripping the life of every critter and plant within her reach.

The soul of a nearby farmer helped level her emotions.

The life force of a few patrolling law offices officers set her mind to rationality. It was a cold, cruel rationality, but rationality nonetheless.

Balanced on the edge of a run-down house’s roof, her feet swung idly above the front door as she gazed upward, murmuring quietly to herself.

“Of course, that much force would depend on the latent mana and the technology this dimension holds, so I will have to research it. I had better not have to do this all from scratch, I’ll wring even more necks when I get back!” There was an angry tremor in her hands as the malice built up again, and an outlet presented itself.

“Who is making so much noise up there?” A man, dressed in a tattered business suit, had pushed open the front door, stepping out onto the concrete porch laid before the house. “Who in the hell are you?” His eyes quickly found the Devil as he stepped back a bit, hefting a double-barreled shotgun upward and stomping grass rising between cracks below him.

“Appropriate question,” the Devil replied, casually swiping her staff’s cruelly barbed end down in a lazy arc that struck him squarely in the side of the head, “but you’re not really worth me giving you a monologue,” she finished in her alpine accent. There was a thump as the body landed limply in a desiccated flowerbed, a weak cloud of dust spreading for a few seconds.

“Boring,” the Devil sighed, leaning forward and setting her chin in her palm. Then, she felt her ear practically twitch. “…What’s this?” She slipped forward and dropped to the ground, cloven hoof-like boots tearing free small chunks of battered concrete, and turned to look in the front door.

A flickering television screen just beyond the threshold sat, the signal quality poor and intermittent, displaying scenes of a smoldering tent in the Middle East, embers still aglow.

“…rumored sighting of the famed ‘Dr. Angela Zeigler’… …so-called ‘Mercy’… late Overwatch fame… Helix Security maintains no breaches…”

“Oh my, now that is delicious,” the Devil whispered, leaning on her staff and looking at her clawed gloves. “If anyone knows what I need, it’s me.”

* * * * *

The lights were low in Mercy’s laboratory, the late hour not warranting full illumination. Dr. Ziegler told herself that it helped her keep her schedule in some semblance of normality, though she also knew in the same breath it was an excuse. There was always more work than time, and as one of the few medical experts in the recalled Overwatch, the work was even more voluminous than she had been expecting. 

With a heavy lean on her desk, she sighed and lifted a cup of coffee to her lips and took a sip. It was cold, but pleasantly bitter. It had been dropped off to her by Pharah some three – no, it was four, hours ago, before the new Overwatch member had retired for the night for an early morning scheduled. Only a bit remained, and then, nothing. 

Fareeha had been in her lab more than a few times, and only two of them were for medical examinations. The first was routine, a baseline physical referenced against her Helix file. The second had been a fractured bone in her hand, from a rough landing on a mission. The moments felt strange, like they were too slow and too swift at the same time, enough so that Angela had begun to wonder if she could treat the woman properly in a non-battlefield setting. 

Angela’s sole assistant had been assigned to do primary care for the young Amari after that.

Even so, as much as she felt an ache when she was around the Egyptian, Angela was reticent to bring it up. Despite her friendliness and caring toward the doctor, she did not want to misinterpret the signs and then embarrass herself. That was even before the worry about such an inter-office type of romance. Certainly, she had seen others do it, even make it work and survive, but it was also prone to tragedy.

Then again, Fareeha was an amazing woman. Her humor had only begun to poke out as she settled into her duties and position, and the wry jokes with a hint of silliness when it suited her was endearing. And then there were her looks. Angela felt a shiver within, and widened her eyes for a moment. She had to shake her head to clear the feeling that the other woman summoned up inside of her.

“Back to the science,” Angela murmured, nodding to herself and shaking her head one more time to make sure she was over it for the moment. She turned to one of the tables. Arranged across its wide surface was an array of yellow and blue concoctions that glowed with nanotech luminescence. Her old Caduceus staff had been a marvel of medical engineering, but she felt the need to improve its power supply and storage, thus the addition of several varieties of power packs at one end of her workspace.

“Doctor Ziegler, I apologize for interrupting your work, but I am detecting a curious anomaly within the grounds of the watchpoint.” Athena’s voice was unexpected, but Angela had never grown unused to her, even in the long absence in the wake of Overwatch’s fall. Indeed, she had found her old credentials still worked, surprisingly – She suspected Jack had pulled it off somehow, or perhaps Winston.

“An anomaly? That’s an interesting choice of terms, Athena. Can you elaborate?”

“I think I might object to being called an anomaly.” The voice was familiar. Eerily familiar. Angela had never enjoyed the sound of her voice on recordings, but the tone was uncanny and definitely not a reproduction. She looked about quickly behind her, around the laboratory, ordered as it was with exam tables and work benches.

“Who’s there?” Angela’s question was quiet as she slid back, hands on the edge of her table as she slid slowly toward where her blaster was stowed with her Valkyrie armor.

“Doctor Ziegler, readings are indicating that you are in multiple places within this facility, but I am unable to determine how. Secondary readings are bizarre, for lack of a better word.” The AI seemed genuinely confused at the readings it was taking in.

“Athena, was it? Be a good girl and stop tracking me, please?” The third voice seemed within the room and faint at once, as if its owner was hiding in a corner and cloaked in shadow.

“I have to object, there is value in such an unusual circumstance and I would prefer to retain the data for-“

“Stop. I won’t ask again.”

“Athena, continue monitoring!” Angela grasped her blaster in hand, holding it lowered before her as she scanned the room.

“Come now, Angela, don’t be difficult, I just want to talk. Have a nice chat between ourselves.” There was a hint of self-indulgent laughter.

“Why in the world should I trust someone sneaking into my facility and impersonating me?” Her voice rose slightly, apprehension and anger battling for control. Her back stiffened when she felt hands at her shoulders.

Hands covered in red gloves slipped forward, their passage like a whisper of silk, to delicately meet in front of Angela, where one gripped the other forearm. She could feel the weight of someone leaning against her back, hear the soft breath and feel it as it slipped through the hair at the base of her neck, left exposed by the ponytail she had put up while working.

“Tell me, Doctor Ziegler, who can you trust, if you can’t trust yourself?” The voice was unmistakable and impossible. Angela began to turn her head slowly, only to be quickly interrupted by a cluck of the tongue. “Ah-ah, no, let’s not do that just yet, my love. I promise I’m not here to hurt myself, I just have needs. Needs you are going to meet.”

“Athena, contact security. Get Fareeha. Alarm level 2.”

There was no response.

“I told you I wouldn’t ask her to recuse herself again.”

There was a shiver down Angela’s back, her blood freezing in her veins as she felt the figure behind her lean more heavily against her. She could see as the free hand before her, flashing the black sleeve trimmed in yellow, waved in casual dismissal.

“Although, I wouldn’t mind seeing Fareeha.” The voice in Angela’s ear was practically a purr, lustful and smooth.

“What do you want with Fareeha?” The defensiveness was immediate, and quick, as Angela tried to turn.

“Ah ah, no.” The hand in front of Angela’s face turned, purple fire gathering in the palm and swaying with soft light. “No struggling, my love.” There was another purr, lower and laced with desire. “As to Fareeha. Mmm.. I want exactly the same thing from her that you do.”

“Don’t you dare harm Fareeha!” Angela hissed, narrowing her eyes and trying to look away from the violet flame. It swirled and danced, as if it were expanding to consume her senses, entrancing and crackling softly.

“Harm her? Why ever would I do that?” The voice sounded genuinely curious, even confused. Then, Angela could practically feel the creature behind her grin. “Mm, so you adhere to the rule.”

“What do you want, then? And what rule are you talking about?” Angela asked cautiously, trying to focus on her words, on the dialogue, and not lose her train of thought to the fire as it seemed to swirl faster and morph unceasingly in odd shapes.

“In what world is there an Angela Ziegler who does not long for Fareeha Amari?” There was a laugh, and Angela tried to shake her head, but instead felt increasingly drowsy. “Don’t worry. I have two simple needs. One is for you to help me with a little project that’ll get me back to my home. And the other… Well, now that I’m here, I can’t possibly pass up the chance to see dear Fareeha.”

“Don’t do anything to Fareeha, I’ve never told her-“ Angela was cut off suddenly as she tried to speak drowsily.

“Never told her? What?” The finger lounging so leisurely against her stiffened, and there was a hard, angry edge in her voice. “You know her and you have not told her your feelings? You keep it inside? For what insane reason would you do such a thing? Are you sure you’re really Angela Ziegler?”

“It’s never been the right time,” Angela replied, shivering at the suddenly manifest rage – rage that translated danger, if the way the flames intensified and her grip tightened were any indication. “I wanted to, but my work. My work will save so many. Fareeha doesn’t deserve to go through the time I can’t be there for her.” Her own focus had steadied a bit, the passion of her words and feelings giving her coherence.

“The right time? Do you not understand you could die, be betrayed, be injured for life at any time? How…” The arms loosened for a moment. The doctor felt as the burden on her lightened, and the flame was snatched out of existence as the palm holding it vanished into a fist. 

With a hiss of energy and mechanical servos, the invader presented herself. A dramatic swirl around Angela, gracefully drifting to the ground, brought her tormentor into her full view. She drew in a breath in shock, eyes going wide.

“Do you mean to tell me that you do not understand how she can make you feel? What she means to you?” Running a hand through her short black hair, sharp features that were mirror images of Angela’s own stood mere feet away from her. Black adornments set on her brow, and she wore red and black in a bizarre mockery of the doctor’s Valkyrie Swift-Response Suit. Then there were the horns. Made of a synthetic material Angela had never seen before and black, with glowing light along the inner edge of the curled protrusions, they grew from her temples and matched a dark, spiked tail of similar material that snaked around behind her.

“If you do not understand, then I’m going to show you. Consider it a favor for what you’re going to do for me.” Eyes, lavender and glowing unnaturally, narrowed, as she poked a finger – a clawed finger that ripped a small hole in the fabric – into Angela’s chest.  
  
“Who are you?” Angela simply asked, staring at her and trying to work through the possibilities in her mind.

“I’m you. And you’re you.”

“You can’t be me if I’m me.”

“This isn’t complicated. I am me. You’re you. It just happens that I’m you. Do you really want to get into the cosmology of interdimensional breaches in time and space, because if you do, I strongly suggest you have a conversation with your future mother-in-law.” There was a pause, and her mirror let out a huff. “I’m sure she has all sorts of opinions on it.”

“You don’t exactly look like me,” Angela replied. Sounded, yes. Moved, obviously. Build the same, as well. “So if that’s the case, am I supposed to be calling you Angela as well? Dr. Ziegler?”

“Don’t.” The eyes narrowed to flaring violet slits, the finger poking harder, her other hand giving a warning, warding waggle of a finger. “Do not call me that name.”

“This is going to be awkward if I cannot even call you a name,” Angela retorted, crossing her arms and reaching up to swat at the hand invading her personal space; it was much like hitting a steel bar, and approximately as painful, bringing a quick wince that she quickly suppressed. As it was, she was sure the finger had drawn blood as it pressed against her.

“Call me the Devil.” Taking a deep, slow breath, she seemed to focus through the flare of anger. “You’ve not made the mistakes I have, it would seem.” She pulled back, and instead of trying to grab her or attack her, the flame crackled into place again in her palm.

“No, none of that. If you want my help, then tell me what you want.”

“I’m afraid not, Dr. Ziegler. This is my game. It may benefit you, but I do not play second to anyone. Not even myself.” Her other hand raised, and Devil took Angela’s hand, faster than the doctor thought was even possible for a human to move. She found herself tugged against her twin, stumbling and catching herself by wrapping an arm around her.

Before Angela could speak or even look up, the room around her swirled and distorted, then went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then things began to go downhill.
> 
> Please let us know if you liked our writing, and feel free to leave any constructive criticism in comments here or in asks at our tumblrs:  
> http://aonara-starfallen.tumblr.com/ (NSFW http://shadysuccubus.tumblr.com/)  
> http://offkeelworld.tumbr.com/


	2. Into the Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil Mercy and Angela have a long 'discussion', and get down to business about just what the Devil is after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Budgie, Rey, Calime, Dal, Mocha, all of you were so fun to tease with snippets of this and I really hope you all enjoy it.

Angela was utterly disoriented when she could see anything again. Or rather, when she could see anything that made sense. Where she had just traversed, and she guessed it was traveling of some kind, had been a shifting, viscous purgatory that only seemed capable of confusion.

The Devil had no issue traversing it at all, calmly glancing about in the psychedelic hellscape and picking up a thread of oscillating bright yellow. She had ensnared the color itself, it had appeared, and then everything seemed to melt into reality again.

Angela, for a moment, pondered whether the nausea in her chest was going to persist, but it faded with merciful swiftness that gave her the opportunity to look at her surroundings. She was caught off guard by what greeted her eyes.

It was the simple layout of her quarters in the watchpoint. Small kitchenette, bed area, couch, entertainment screen, with a bathroom adjoined, it was actually cleaner and more spacious than a great deal of the places she had stayed in the last seven years since the fall of Overwatch. A smug voice in the back of her head seemed to persistently tease her about enjoying the relative luxury.

“Seriously? There aren’t any more rooms? Do you enjoy living in a crate?” The voice of the Devil jarred Angela back to her bizarre companion, who was slowly circling around the room, tapping a long staff against her shoulder.

“Excuse me, I spend my time helping people; my living quarters are hardly important when I’m rarely in them,” Angela retorted, narrowing her eyes at both her black and red clad twin and the weapon she carried with her. It was like a mockery of the Caduceus staff that Mercy had created through her tireless hours of research and experimentation. To see it as an instrument clearly meant for more malign purposes was enough to send a shiver down her spine.

“You’ll have to forgive me, me,” the Devil said with a shrug, stopping and turning to face her. She leaned on the staff with an expression that oozed smugness. “Helping people isn’t really my thing anymore.”

“Why?”

“It’s personal.”

“So is helping people, but it needn’t be as long as you’re helping them.”

“Your morality is so touching.”

“My morality is who I am. Help, do no harm.”

“And if all of your morality was taken away, what do you think would happen then?” The Devil took a step toward Angela, cloven hoof-like boot sinking into the light carpet that covered the floor. “If you strip someone of their purpose, it’s not a long way from the top to the bottom.”

“I’ve had my problems. I’ve suffered. I chose not to let it define me.” Angela looked around quickly, glancing at the window to the side, then to the door to the domicile. Not enough distance to break away from the Devil, she had to think of something else. “If you’re really me, then you wouldn’t have given up.”

“Given up?” Her words had gained a reaction. The Devil’s lip curled up in a sneer, her free hand clenching tightly into a fist. Lavender fire danced in her eyes as she looked down her nose at her counterpart. “How dare you assume about my choices, about what I lost, about what I gave for her!”

“Her?” Angela was wide-eyed, shocked at the pure vehemence before her. She felt fear creep into her for a moment. Not simply fear at the ghost of a real threat to her, but something else as well, sneaking into the back of her mind.

“Ah, yes, you, you who have everything laid out before you, right here for you to just reach out and take,” the Devil said, her staff striking its butt against the floor as she stalked forward. “You have a Fareeha here, unspoiled, unhurt, unchanged, and you simply sit here. Why? Why have you not told her how you feel?”

“I don’t-“ Angela stepped back, her back against the smooth alloy of the wall. She braced her hands against it, shaking her head. “We’re professionals, we can’t afford to get caught up in a fling. We go into battle, if we got too attached and something happened, what would the other one do? We travel so often around the world, too, we’d be apart so much.”  
  
“Those are excuses, not reasons, Angela.” There was a hint of a plea in her voice, the Devil looking, for the shortest moment, as though she might let a tear escape her eyes. There was a hiss as her black and orange wing apparatus flared behind her, the energy that made their unnatural feathers bursting out and scorching several spots on floor. Then she licked her lips, leaned her head back, and regained control of herself. “But that is fine. Evidently I was sent to this place for a reason.”

“Is this what your game is?” The blond eyed the Devil warily, frowning.

“Mm, quite.” The Devil drew closer.

The Devil’s arm stretched toward her, hand bracing against the metal beside Angela’s head, their eyes locking.

Angela caught the distance to the door from the corner of her eye, but she paused. She was not going to let this strange simulacrum come out on top. 

“I was afraid, at first. That she wouldn’t feel much for me.”

“We are not having this discussion,” Angela practically growled.  
  
“I’d be annoying, too timid.” The Devil’s other hand no longer held her staff; where it had gone, Angela could not see.

“I don’t want to know.”

“Maybe she’d think I was too scrawny, or gangly. My skin was too pale, ghostly.” The hand came up, and she cupped Angela’s cheek.

“What do your insecurities have to do with this!” Mercy could feel clawed fingertips, cool material of some unknown composition lightly pressing against her jawline.

“They’re not my insecurities any more,” the Devil said smoothly. She was drawing closer, ever closer. Angela could feel the heat of her breath against her skin.

“Then what’s the point of telling me?” Angela’s hands scrambled along the wall, trying to find the light switch, an alarm, anything.

“Mm, what is the point?” A small, sly smirk replaced the deathly seriousness on the Devil’s face. Her hand pushed with the gentlest pressure as she let her claws press insistently against Angela’s cheek. She pulled even closer.

Angela felt herself flush a hundred shades of red as the Devil’s lips met hers.

She could feel the charge, the passion, in the Devil’s kiss, like a tingle of electric power snaking through her that made Angela feel weak in the knees.

It was not the kiss of some random stranger or impostor. It was tantalizing and comforting at the same time, and yet it felt corroded, with a fiery tingle in its wake as the Devil let their lips slip apart.

The hand beside Angela’s head slid closer, and with her long fingers, the Devil cradled the nape of her neck, her index finger laying up the back of her head as she kept her close.

“My dear Angela,” the Devil whispered, voice husky, “you who kept her soul intact. You do not appreciate your gifts, your luck.” From Angela’s cheek, the other hand easily flicked aside the white lab coat and slid down along her collarbone, tracing it with a feather-light touch that tingled through the thin black top she wore. “I’m going to show you what you’ve missed - what you can have.”

“I don’t think this is appropria-ah!” Angela’s protest was interested by a gasp as she felt the claw’s angle change, slicing into the shirt. In a moment, her bra was exposed as the shirt tore. It met the same fate to the claw. “Fine! I want to be with Fareeha. I admit it.” The words were gasped out, sincere, as Angela squirmed in the Devil’s grip.

“Is that all?” The Devil gave a coy laugh, and at that, her palm slid slowly over Angela’s exposed breast, firm pressure forcing the yielding flesh against her and sending a jolt through her system. “I knew that from the beginning. Do better.”

“I told you, we’re professionals, we’re very busy, and-“ Interrupted again, Angela slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the moan that she inadvertently let loose at the Devil’s thumb slipping in circles around her nipple.

“Excuses, my love,” the Devil replied, tail slashing through the air behind her. “Empty words.” She leaned in, her lips slipping with a kiss along Angela’s cheek, leaving the faintest red imprint in their wake on their way to her ear. “You’ll both think it’s one-sided until the end of time, at this rate. It makes me sick.”

“Life isn’t just romance,” Angela replied, her voice breathy and suddenly much more parallel to the Devil’s. “I have responsibilities.” Her free hand rose, grasping at the Devil’s wrist, yet she did not try to move her away as she felt the hints of claws on her chest.

“Give away your whole life and you’ll have nothing left,” the Devil snarled in her ear.

In an instant, her voice returned to its soft, seductive purr.

“Be selfish, even if it’s just this one thing. I know you have thought about how her hands feel on you just as much as you think about laughing at dinner together.”

“This is not happening,” Angela whispered with another moan as the Devil’s hand slid to her side, tugging on her so they were pressed tightly together. She could feel the heat, the power, of her mirror’s body. There was something tantalizing about it that she could hardly believe was appealing to her.

“It’s just us, and by us, I mean you. It’s not as if you’ve never touched yourself, before.” The smirk could be felt even if Angela could not see her face. “This is just a bit more involved.”

“Why does this matter so much to you?” Angela couldn't help herself, lowering her hands to the Devil’s waist and pressing her palms into her, feeling her muscles and flesh beneath her strange red outfit. A figure so like hers and yet subtly different, a legacy of traumas she dared not imagine. “If it’s so destined, wouldn’t we end up doing it eventually?”

“You don’t know that you’ll have ‘eventually,’” the Devil replied, shaking her head as she pulled back slightly to look her in the eye, hers glowing unnaturally. “I don’t wish you to feel what I felt and to become like I.”

“Did you lose her?” Angela swallowed, the thought threatening to roil emotions she never admitted to possessing for the Egyptian. The sudden realization made her chest ache. “Did you lose your Fareeha?”

Angela was prepared this time when the Devil leaned in, their mouths meeting. She felt the slickness of her tongue against her lips, and relented, letting it enter and meet hers. The Devil shifted, guiding her toward her bed with subtle shifts of her feet and the grip on the back of her neck.

Somewhere along the way, Angela’s lab coat drifted to the floor, a white monument to her deepest concerns.

The backs of Angela’s legs bumped against the bed, cool metal frame a shock against the fire that was the Devil.

The Devil’s clawed hand released her neck, slipping forward to push the doctor by the shoulder back. She stumbled down, squarely planting her rear on the bed and leaning back to help catch herself with her hands pressed firmly into the mattress and sheets.

For a moment, Angela fumbled at the remains of her bra and shirt after an uncomfortable poke from the underwire of the ruined garment, and with a yank, flung them aside. Almost instantly, the Devil’s knee was on the edge of the bed as she crept toward Angela.

“Yes. And no,” she said, sliding further over Angela. “Neither of us were the same after what made us like this.” She huffed out a short laugh, looking down haughtily at the doctor as she licked along one of her fangs, lips parted to make it a show that sent a chill down her spine.

“I’m not sure what to think of that.” Against her rational judgment, Angela reached out to the Imp’s upper arm, hand resting against the toned flesh and synthetic fabric sheath. Angela was not going to relent. Maybe there was a chance she might in turn thaw the ice on the Devil's heart. “I can see it hurt, though.”

“I don’t need your sympathy, Angela.” Still, she allowed herself the faintest smile.

Then she dove in.

Lips sought Angela’s throat, heat blossoming in her chest as she felt the gentle firmness of the kiss. The lust within her answered the Devil’s call, and she could feel it in her chest and gut as her body betrayed her better judgment. She found herself arching her hips above the bed as her head fell back, allowing her better access. With a shudder, she tightened her grip on her arm while moving her other hand to her hip.

With a slow, relentless touch of her fingertips, which she tilted just enough to keep the claws from digging, the Devil drove Angela into the mattress by the shoulder, her form sinking into the sheets and their foam core. Her presence, the power she wielded, seemed so much greater than the light weight that bore down on her. Then, something Angela did not expect happened.

With sly smirk, the Devil shifted her hands to Angela’s shoulders and rubbed them, but as she did, the red and black attire vanished into nothingness. Suddenly, naked above her, Angela saw the full figure of her counterpart. Skin paler than her own, but marked by several long, intersecting scars, she was truly her identical twin but for the tail behind her that raised and swayed slowly and the horns upon her head with their orange luminescence. The hooved boots had slimmed, most of the armored sheath gone, leaving only synthetic material that took over near her ankles.

It made Angela wonder what could have possibly taken place in her twin’s past, and yet, she was terrified to know the answer, deep within. Fortunately, the scent of arousal in the air and the flush through her entire body made it feel a distant concern, and she dug her fingers into the Devil’s hips.

As Angela felt the Devil pull apart the remainder of her torn shirt and seize her breasts with firm, pressing palms. It was brief, replaced by the pads of her thumbs and forefingers clasping her nipples and rolling them with force just shy of painful. With a sigh of appreciation for the sensations it caused, Angela slipped her hands up, moving her arms around the Imp’s, to return the attention to her breasts, cupping them and giving herself a generous handful to test just how well-matched to her own they were.

“Oh, yes,” the Imp breathed out heavily. “Just the same as yours. Well, they are yours, after all, so that would be the logical thing, right?” She increased to a pinch on Angela’s nipples before replacing it with another short massage from her palms, soothing in the wake of the spike of pain.

“You’re insufferable, you know that?” Angela’s hands left her breasts, one traversing down her stomach and over her abs, muscles easy to feel beneath the smoothness of her skin. The other reached up, along the Imp’s cheek and to her ear.

“That’s not especially polite, particularly when talking about yourself,” the Devil replied. Even so, she leaned into the hand, closing her eyes for a moment before lowering herself closer. “I am just that. If what had happened to me, happened to you, you would be in the same place.” There was distant look that she held for a few moments, eyes opening and looking past Angela, but then she smiled faintly. “I envy you that.”

“And yet here you are, trying to ‘convince’ me.” Angela’s hand slid up, drawing up to one of the Devil’s horns, but as her fingers were about to close around it, she felt a sudden shift as her dark counterpart grabbed her wrist.

“Ah ah, no. Only Fareeha can touch my horns,” the Devil replied, smirking. “In fact, I think you might deserve a bit of punishment, for that.” She oozed smugness as she shimmied down slightly, wiggling her rear up in the air as her tail swung back and forth as if it had a mind of its own.

“Oh come on, you’re joking,” Angela replied, nervousness and disbelief warring for dominance on her face.

“I do joke, but I’m really, genuinely sorry to tell you, this isn’t one of those times.” The Devil’s expression only grew more amused, and she pinched her tongue between her teeth. With a deft shift of her knees, she got them between Angela’s thighs, and slid them apart.

“Wait! Wait a minute! Don’t ruin my slacks.” Angela reached down with one hand while giving a warding wave in the Devil’s face, hurriedly starting to undo the button and zipper at her waist.

“You’re worried about some plant fiber and junk metal?” The Devil blinked, puzzled before she shrugged. “Oh whatever, fine, have your way.” She reached down and tugged on the waistband, pulling Angela’s entire bottom half up, legs flailing in the air as she let out a shocked squeak of surprise.

“What in the hell- You need to warn a girl, first!” Angela replied as her butt fell back to the mattress and her legs framed the black-haired demon’s form.

There was a soft thud and crunching sound as her slacks hit the floor a good dozen feet away from the dismissive toss the Devil gave them.

“Hm, that sounded like it might have been important,” the Devil said. She gave a cheerful grin and shrugged, adding melodically, “such a shame.”

“My phone is not a shame,” Angela retorted even as she felt the Devil push her thighs up again, her hands bracing on either side of her shoulders.

“It is if you haven’t used it to call Fareeha,” the Devil sang back.

“Professional. Concerns.”

“We’re past the denials, love, keep up.”

“You have to understand some kind of workplace decorum and ethical-“ Angela’s words turned into a moan she fought to keep from escaping.

The Devil’s tail, the triangular end’s sharp points suddenly dulled, slid along the slick slit between Angela’s legs, teasing at her mound and flicking up against her clit as it reached the end of its trip.

“Mm, I know, it’s lovely, isn’t it? You can practically taste how it’s making me feel.”

Angela simply blinked, staring up past the Devil to the ceiling. There was no real way to process the surreal moment of what appeared to be herself, albeit somehow deeply altered, essentially having her way with her.

“If you’re not going to pay attention to me, then I’ll have to keep your attention another way,” Devil said, her mouth a thin line of annoyance for a moment before, fast as lightning, she slipped a leg up over Angela’s thigh. From there, she stalked forward, hand planting into Angela’s shoulder as she almost went past her, much to her confusion.

“What are you doin-“ Angela found herself suddenly silenced by the taste, the tickling scent, of the Devil’s juices as she pressed her pussy down to her face with a triumphant squirm of her ass.

“I like to call it Queening, you see,” the Devil replied. “And, I can’t stress this enough, it’s important you keep your mouth working, or I’m going to become very cross – But it’s a fantastic opportunity to make sure your lover is giving you the attention you deserve. The attention that you need.”  
  
The muffled response was unintelligible, but earned a laugh from the Devil.

“Oh fine, I’m not totally cruel. Let me incentivize it a little bit,” she said, her tail slithering down along Angela’s abs to tease at the top of her slit to put pressure against her clit.

When the Devil felt the moan against her mound, and then felt a tongue tentatively reach out and start circling her clit, she gave a satisfied moan.

“Oh, you can be a good girl, can’t you? Not that I doubted it – personal experience, you see – but it is so fucking great. I think you deserve a bit of a reward.” Her tail slid down, still rubbing against her while the head shifted, the nearly prehensile limb curling at the end to press against Angela and push between her lips with a gentle, teasing twist.

Angela sucked in a breath as the Devil shifted her hips, just enough space and time to let her groan indulgently at the feeling of being penetrated, tingling pleasure beginning to burn through her with a wildfire’s intensity.

“Oh, and that wasn’t the reward. That was for me.” The Devil curled forward, bending as much as she could to bring her head closer to the doctor. “I need to you to imagine something. You can do that, can’t you?” There was a smug laugh. “Of course you can. I wonder, how does it make you feel to imagine Fareeha in my place, right now?”

Angela could imagine it. It was almost aggravating that the Devil seemed to know her well enough to not even have to guess at it. Her tongue halted for a moment as she tried and failed to fight off the image of her dark-skinned crush, indeed, her undisclosed love, riding her face as she shoved her hand between her legs.

Angela shivered as the tail pushed deeper, still rubbing along her clit in its winding path. No, Fareeha wouldn’t be able to do that, but she knew full well the muscles on the Egyptian that she would happily accept as substitute.

“Yeah, it’s pretty fucking great. And I’ll let you off the hook, I know you’ve thought about it. Extensively. In bed and in the shower. Plenty of other places, too.”  
  
There was an indignant slap against her thigh, before Angela’s hands found their way to the Devil’s ass so her fingers could sink into it and grip, a rumbling moan vibrating against her that made her match it with her own.

“I hate to admit, you’re pretty talented. Then again, we always did do well at oration, right?”  
  
That earned a solid smack on her ass, which made her giggle breathily.

“Oh fine, I feel so much better, anyway.” The Devil lifted her hips, an immediate gasp of air from Angela following. The tail slipped free with a slick popping sound. Angela glared upward as the Devil began to turn, the tail waving through the air with its own distinct sense of victory.

“How could you have possibly become this- this- utterly detestable?” Angela sputtered out, trying to keep her breathing under control even as the flush that ran across her body showed her rampant lust.

“It’s a talent, babe,” the Devil replied, smirking and licking at one of her fangs. Back straightened, tail swaying, even unclothed she projected a sense of smug, inscrutable superiority. “Cultivate it. Trust me, she’ll love it.”

“Fareeha is a sweet woman, she would not be so uncouth!”

“Uncouth? Even young we have such a vocabulary. Fareeha is a…” The Devil paused, eyes narrowing as she looked down at Angela’s naked form below her. “Your Fareeha is a human. Stoic but funny, charming but serious. She has wants and needs that she ignores, weaknesses she won’t let anyone see. Just like you. Do you not understand? Justice without Mercy is cruelty, and Mercy without Justice is chaos.”

Angela did not answer. The words settled in a corner of her mind, to stew and swirl. Her attention was focused as the Devil reversed her previous position, bringing herself down low against Angela’s chest, letting them rub together slowly, sweat making it a smooth, sensual feeling that was fuel on a bonfire.

Angela grasped at the Devil’s neck, who gave a giggle and turned back to her for a moment, setting a fingertip to the blonde’s lips.

“I’m sure you’ll think about it.” The Devil followed it with a quick kiss, her tongue lightly slipping aside her finger to wet Angela’s lips, who found herself licking them the moment the finger pulled away with a soft huff.

Opposite to where she had gone before, the Devil slid her hips over Angela, but guided the doctor’s hands back so that she had access to her, before mirroring her, her elbows sinking in between her thighs to spread her as well, in a symmetrical position that let them both have access.

Angela felt her pulse quicken. She could scarcely draw breath. Right there before her, after so many years of focusing purely on career and survival, was the wet, aromatic pussy of another woman. Sure, she was that woman too, but it was a surprisingly welcome moment. Unlike before, she had the angle and view to appreciate the soft slickness, the slightly puffy and aroused state of the mound before her, and knew that the Devil was doing much the same.

“I’m sure you two will get much more creative later, I know we do,” the Devil said. “But we’ll start with basics.”

“Maybe,” Angela replied, warily, her voice barely audible as it caught in her throat. There was no attempt to speak again as she felt the Devil’s fingers slide along her, spreading her wide and letting cool air flow over her. Goosebumps appeared briefly, before hot breath replaced it, and she felt the tip of a tongue begin to slowly trace around her opening.

Angela narrowed her eyes, pushing past the disorientation the rush of pleasure gave her, and put her hand in place over the mound, settling her palm and thumb against her so that she could rub against her nub, a motion that won her an immediate purr of appreciation and wiggle of the Devil’s hips.

It spurred the Devil on, her fingers sliding around as her tongue trailed up to the doctor’s clit, swirling around it as she slid two fingers into her effortlessly. The claws seemed to be absent for the moment, but Angela hardly seemed to notice one way or the other as those fingers slid tantalizingly inside of her, drawing a groan and shudder from her.

It turned into a soft growl from Angela, who found herself resolving to not let the Devil get away without any challenge. She turned her hand, fingers returning the favor and slipping inside with a slick squelch that was far more appealing than it seemed it should have been. Her other hand she shifted, the matching pair of fingers rubbing small circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Mm, you’re motivated now, right?” The Devil gave a breathy laugh, then bore down, sucking at Angela’s clit firmly, a long, slow pressure that threatened to overload her as it was teased by her tongue as well.

Angela moaned, eyes fluttering shut as she felt the fingers inside of her begin to push against her inner walls. It seemed to correspond to where her clit was, and then, she felt a radiating wave of pleasure that made her nearly stop her own motions. She fought to keep her focus as her thighs quivered, the sensitive spot the Devil had located making tingling electric charges surge through her.

 _No, I am not going down that easily_ , Angela swore to herself, again mirroring the motion. She of course knew what that spot was in terms of science and research, but having it touched put the papers to shame. She allowed herself a smirk of satisfaction as she saw and felt the dark-haired version of herself’s muscles tense and tremble ever so slightly.

The Devil, however, was not going to let Angela have the upper hand. She circled her fingers with an even pressure, making Angela’s toes curl at the pleasure it drew out of her. She gasped, her hips thrusting against the Devil’s fingers, wanting more of that sweet sensation. There was a muffled sound of amusement, as she bore down with her hips in response, riding the pleasurable feelings radiating through her as well.

Angela clenched her teeth, trying to avoid making more noise, and redoubled her focus, swirling her fingers around in tandem, and felt validation as the Devil let her tongue leave her clit for a second, replaced by hot breath and a low gasp.

Seizing the moment, Angela kept up the pressure despite the faint tiredness sneaking into her fingers and making her fear they would cramp. It felt as though the Devil had relented somewhat in her efforts, which made her feel far more annoyed than she had expected.

But it was simply a game to the Devil.

“Mm, don’t stop,” the Devil whispered, voice silken with lust. “It’s been too long.”

Angela frowned for an instant, debating with herself internally. With a pursing of her lips, she tried to go even harder, more insistent, in her motions, and it drew another indulgent moan from the Imp, who bit her bottom lip.

“Yes, that’s good.” The Devil ground back against her fingers, even as Angela desperately tried to find more purchase from the fingers inside of her in compensation. “Fareeha hasn’t fucked me in at least a week, and it’s so fucking frustrating.” It was through no fault of Anubis. The resentment at the older Amari flared in her belly, but it made the oncoming orgasm all the sweeter.

Angela almost felt in awe as she watched the Devil’s hips buck against her and her limbs seize, shuddering at the same time to an unholy growl of pleasure that succeeded in sending a chill down her spine even in the throes of sensual victory.

“Ok,” the Devil said, only moments later.

“Ok?” Angela murmured, mind hazy – The Devil had not stopped rubbing her at all, fingering her all too splendidly.

“That wasn’t too bad, so I’m gonna fuck you now,” came a sensual, growled promise.

Angela was not sure how the Devil could move as fast as she did, nor with such coordination right after she had come, but the split second of disappointment she felt as the fingers were pulled out of her and the Devil fled hers was replaced with a gasp of shock.

It felt good.

Entirely too good.

The Devil was staring down in her face with the most smug, satisfied grin and the tip of her tongue poking out at her. She had managed to get from straddling her to the completely opposite direction, and her tail was inside Angela. The wide, triangular end rotated and shifted as she pushed and shifted it inside her, a slow, twisting fucking motion that made it rub the same spot her fingers had been concentrating on.

“Nothing to say now, Dr. Ziegler?” The Devil leaned her head back, looking down her nose with a nearly tangible superiority. “I don’t blame you, I know how good this feels.”

Angela found her one of the Devil’s wrists, the one she was using to prop herself up above her, and gripped it as if her life depended on it. Her other hand fisted a clump of bed sheets as she swore she was about to see stars.

Vaguely, she registered the Devil’s other hand, fingers rubbing her clit as she continued to tail-fuck her relentlessly, the pace increasing along with how far the tail invaded. Yet, it ever focused on rubbing that spot inside her as it passed, and it was simply too much.

“I’m not gonna-“ Angela gasped, tugging the bed sheets with all her strength. “I can’t stop!”

“Of course you can’t, love. I told you, you’re missing out on so much, and this is the taste to get you thinking right.”

“Please, I-“ Angela’s shoulders lifted, as her body tried to curl under the first wave of her peak smashed into her with a ferocity she had not experienced before. The wetness seemed to multiply, as the lewd sound of the tail penetrating her overwhelmed the room, challenged only by the screaming moan that tore itself free of the doctor.

“Oh yeah, that’s the stuff,” the Devil murmured, licking her fang.

It kept coming, the waves sweeping through her and making Angela’s coordination go utterly haywire. It was so much better than trying to touch herself. She tried to hold on, to ride it out, and soak in the pleasure that was the entirety of her mind.

“And we’re not even finished.”

Angela did not register those words as the tail shifted, the tip placed right against her inner wall, where it kept a firm pressure with the small, subtle swirls against her flesh.

The spasms did not seem willing to stop.

She was thrust into a sensory overload as the second peak hit.

The Devil was relentless. Later, Angela would question how she had been so foolish, or perhaps lucky, as to allow this to happen.

That consideration would come much later, in fact, as the rubbing persisted, her clit barely receiving the lightest pressure as Angela was guided into a third time coming. And a fourth.

The world went black at that point.

The bed sheets were soaked, the smell of sex permeating the room at a level that made the Devil wonder if it was even possible to purge it without some large amount of fire.

With a hiss of her wings, reappearing attached to her back, she settled to the mattress, leaning on her elbow alongside her more innocent counterpart, and shook her head.

“Fucking lightweight,” she whispered, amused. “I envy you, I think, getting to discover your feelings together. Oh! Speaking of, I think it’s about time.” With a quick shift of her head to stretch her neck, the Devil settled back onto both elbows, wings spreading to avoid the sheets beneath her.

“Athena, be a dear and deliver a voice message to Captain Fareeha Amari for me.”

“Go ahead, Dr. Ziegler. She is currently asleep; would you like me to deliver the message in the morning?”

The Devil gave a giggle, mischief alight in her eyes.

“Oh, that sounds perfect.”

“Please proceed.”

The Devil took a deep breath, then put the most saccharine, endearing emotion into her voice that she could conjure.

“Fareehali, can you get here as soon as possible? I desperately need your help on something. It’s important.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until this point in semi-canon-verse, Angela was doing a good job of not being a disaster lesbian. 
> 
> So much for that.
> 
> Please let us know if you liked our writing, and feel free to leave any constructive criticism in comments here or in asks at our tumblrs:  
> http://aonara-starfallen.tumblr.com/ (NSFW http://shadysuccubus.tumblr.com/)  
> http://offkeelworld.tumbr.com/


	3. Crash Down the Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil summons Fareeha to the grand game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, purely, a smutfic. In smut land, the normal rules of reality, motivation, and roles don't always quite apply smoothly. Just sit back and enjoy.

Fareeha found herself hurrying through the halls of the watchpoint’s barracks section, dressed in her normal training tank top and sweatpants. Toned muscles rippled in harmony as she jogged, accepting one morning’s lost exercise as a price for seeing Dr. Ziegler.

“Oi, Captain, how’s it going this morning!” Lena’s cheerful voice reached the Egyptian’s ears as she rounded a corner, and she slowed for a moment.

“Fantastic so far, but Angela asked me to help out with something, and I have no idea what. She sounded happy, though,” Fareeha replied with a wave as she turned to jog backward and face the other agent.

“Oh, maybe she needs a morning pick-me-up rendezvous? Lucky girl!” Lean practically bounced along after her, easily keeping pace. It was hardly surprising given the small Brit’s physicality, and the enthusiasm in her grin.

“Lena, you know we don’t have that kind of relationship,” Fareeha replied, shaking her head with a rush of blood darkening her cheeks. “We’re too busy for that sort of thing, and our work’s too dangerous.”

“Oh please, I see your little looks in the briefings and in the mess hall and in the air and in the-“

“Ok, ok, please Lena,” Fareeha interrupted, laughing. “We’re not debating my interest in Dr. Ziegler.” “Oh there’s no debate,” Lena replied, with a cheeky smirk.

“Fine, but it still wouldn’t be professional or appropriate.”

“Please, like agents haven’t had the hots for each other before,” Lena said, rolling her eyes. “You never know what could happen; you shouldn’t wait for the perfect time or a sign from the gods or whatever you think is gonna have to happen to admit you’re totally into her, and tell her that to her face.”

“Lena, please,” Fareeha insisted again, pleading with her. “Nothing would make me happier, but she’s too work-oriented, and we can’t afford distractions.”

“Ok, fine, but don’t you forget that the greatest thing in life is just to love and be loved in return.”

“Quoting that movie to me again isn’t going to help.”

“If I do it enough times it will!”

At that, there was a flash of blue as Lena blinked away, her giggle echoing in the corridor for a moment.

Fareeha let out a huff as she came to a skidding stop, realization setting in that she was already at Angela’s door. It seemed such an unremarkable metal portal for someone so brilliant and beautiful, it occurred to her, as she reached out to tap the keypad.

There was a quiet hiss as the door slid open, and she stepped in.

“Angela, you needed some help?” The Egyptian glanced around the room slowly. The bed sheets were a mess, and there were several things knocked about and scattered on the floor – Even a smashed coffee mug. She furrowed her brow, instantly aroused to suspicion. “Are you all right? I would have come if I’d know there was a party, but I hope you’re not just calling me for clean up.” She did not much believe that would be the case. Angela had always been considerate of her; too considerate, perhaps.

“Fareeha, so glad you made it here!” Angela’s voice came from the bathroom, where traces of steam wafted out slowly from the open door. “I was worried I might have sounded needy, but I had to talk to you.”

“I’m always ready to talk to you, Angela,” Fareeha replied, her guard lowering as she gave a quiet sigh of relief. She could not suppress her confusion at the sight before her, though.

“Mhm, I bet you are,” Angela’s voice replied, melodically. “Just a second, please.”

“Sure. You know, you could have just asked me if you needed demolition work done on your apartment.”

“Oh, I know it’s a mess, I’m sorry, Schätzli,” came the quick reply. “It’s a long story, you wouldn’t believe it if I told you.”

“Well, as long as you’re safe, then I won’t worry, but you do have me curious.” Fareeha pursed her lips and glanced around again. Even the couch was off its normal spot by several feet, moved closer to the window. She took a step. If nothing else, she wanted to survey the disarray that had been inflicted on the room.

“Ah, wait there!” A slender, fair-skinned forearm and hand stuck out from the bathroom door, waving a finger in a matching gesture.

Fareeha had to stop herself from laughing at the quick admonition, but paused, looking over again. 

“Fine, fine,” she said, stifling another giggle. “You’re very assertive. You sound like you had a good night.” _I’m a bit sore it wasn’t with me,_ Fareeha realized in her thoughts. She stuffed the feeling down and stifled it. Angela was a grown up, she could make her choices, and whatever it was probably was different than where her mind was going.

“Sorry, I just had to check and make sure everything was right.”

Angela stepped out from the bathroom, more steam billowing out around her, yet she did not seem the slightest bit damp. Her hair was lifted and styled in a graceful tumble alongside her face, a fancier version of her normal look. Her blue eyes were glittering, and the intensity of her smile almost was sufficient to make Fareeha notice nothing else.

It was impossible not to notice the rest, though. Angela wore a slim, blue dress of shimmering satin, the trim done in gold. It was luminous in the room, even despite the low brightness of the morning settings for the lighting system. She was settled in matching heels, which she took a smooth step toward her with. She had her arms before her, one hand clasping the other’s forearm before her.

“Do you like it, Fareeha?”

Fareeha took a long moment to gather her focus enough to answer, simply taking in the sight before her. The dress accentuated all the curves she had ever noticed on Angela, her hips and thighs gracefully smooth and sleek. It was a dream come to life before her.

“Is that a yes?” A lyrical giggle escaped Angela as she lifted her hand to her mouth demurely.

“You’re beautiful, Angela,” the Egyptian finally whispered. “I don’t… What’s the occasion?” She had seen pictures of Angela visiting medical conferences, of official meetings, even the odd date when the media pursued her relentlessly, but none of that was just a few feet in front of her and totally real.

“You, Fareeha,” Angela replied smoothly, stepping toward her. “You are. How could you not be worth me getting just a little dressed up?

“This isn’t just a little dressed up?” Fareeha’s voice was questioning, disbelieving. She blinked rapidly, trying to sort out the sight to which she was suddenly privy. “Not that it isn’t amazing, that you aren’t amazing, I just-“

“Tell me, Fareeha,” Angela interjected, rolling the ‘r’ of her name like a purr. “What do you think of me?”

“Angela, I thought we said we wouldn’t do this to ourselves,” Fareeha answered, before biting her lip and trying to hold herself back.

“Did we? Maybe that wasn’t the best decision.” Angela reached out, hand cupping Fareeha’s cheek. The taller woman leaned against her fingers and palm, dark skin contrasting the fair, and she closed her eyes for a split second before opening them and refocusing.

“Are you saying you regret it?”

“Are you?”

“It’s our careers, our duty, I don’t regret having them, but-“

“But what, Schätz?”

“God Angela, are we really doing this?” Fareeha groaned softly. “It’s talking, Fareeha,” Angela replied, caressing her cheek gently. She was getting closer. Fareeha could feel the heat from her only inches away. “I just want to know the truth.”

“I’d do anything to make it work.”

There was a sudden, muffled yelling from behind the couch.

“Oh shush. You see how she feels, now, right? And you can’t hold it against me,” Angela said, glaring over toward the piece of furniture. “I was just having a bit of fun.”

“What in the hell is going on, Angela?” Fareeha looked back and forth, utterly confused. “Do you have someone tied up over there? More importantly, why?”

“We all have our vices, dear Fareeha,” replied Angela, stepping back. “I just had to see you, touch you for a moment. Appreciate you as you once were.”

“As I once was? What are you talking about, Angela?” Fareeha took a half-step back, narrowing her eyes. Her guard was coming back. She never would have taken Angela for such games and trickery.

“To me, you are Anubis, adjudicator of the dead,” replied Angela. She held out her hand, a wicked looking stave materializing from nothingness in her grip, its blackened metal with spiked protrusions at the ends and top, where three fins lay resting against the top. Fareeha had seen the Caduceus staff many times, but never something such as what was now before her, so twisted and sinister. “You have always and ever been my singular love across all the worlds.”

“Anubis?” Fareeha let the word out under her breath. “The AI god program? That makes no sense.”

“No AI, no program; our world is very different from yours. Through our flawed choices, you took on the mantle of a being of cursed power.” The dress, heels, and the accenting silver necklace that hung just above her breasts shifted, changing before the other woman in an instant.

No longer so innocent and endearing, the woman before her was instead sheathed in black and red, accented by horns that cast an unearthly reddish-yellow glow and cloven-hoof boots. The black, synthetic wings at her back so reminiscent of Mercy’s Valkyrie suit hummed with angry energy as their orange energy feathers struggled to hold back their enthusiasm to grow and burn. “As did I.”

“None of that makes a fraction of sense. I mean you look totally weird, totally extra in fact, but there’s no way any of that is possible or something you could expect someone to believe. Really, who the fuck are you and what have you done with Angela?” Fareeha felt her pulse in her temples, anger threatening to boil over as she clenched her hands into fists tightly. “If you harmed her, I promise you, I’ll-“

“You see her devotion to you, Dr. Ziegler?” The devil rolled her lavender eyes, waving in irritable dismissal. “You both play fools on the stage of the sad little play that is the world.”

Fareeha’s eyes widened as she turned to look, her ochre focusing in.

“Angela!” Fareeha turned and leapt at the couch, foot pressing on its back and carrying her over. She landed with a thud, falling into a huddled crouch over the bound form of the Doctor. “Are you all right? What the Hell is going on?” A leather and silicone ball gag was stuffed between pink lips, a bit of drool bubbling around it as she tried to form words in futility.

“She’s just fine. In a bind, obviously, but safe.”

“Hold on, I’ll get this out of your mouth,” Fareeha said, leaning down.

“Oh I do not like being ignored,” the Devil murmured, and in a flash, she was standing next to the two, glaring down her nose. “No playing with my plaything yet. My house, my rules.”

Fareeha reared back and launched her fist at the Devil.

In a split second, Fareeha found her arm pinned against her back and her face pressed against the smooth chill of the window. She could feel something constricting her arm, sliding along it like a snake. There was a tug, and she let out a rasp of pain.

“My rules, Fareeha,” the Devil whispered against Fareeha’s hair, a hand squeezing her shoulder with a painful series of pricks as her skin met claws. “You see, I came here with one express purpose. To get back to my home. If you two can help me with that, then this will all end happily. Of course, you two didn’t seem to be a thing yet, for some unbelievably shit reason, and so I feel it’s my purpose to correct that while I’m here. Call it fucking divine providence.”

Fareeha squirmed as best she could, trying to lessen the hold. With a huffed breath, she smirked. The glass was fogging up. Fogging up just enough that she could slide against it. She lowered her head with a painful twinge in her neck, and twisted her entire body, pushing out and bringing up her heel in a vicious backward arc at the Devil’s face.

The Devil hopped back, and effortlessly caught her ankle in her grip. Her tail whipped about behind her, steadying her, as a hungry glow flared in her eyes.

“Don’t, Fareehali. I don’t want to end up hurting either of you,” the Devil said, pushing her leg away with an annoyed huff. She suppressed her anger, willing it down to the normal churning rage that fueled her. “This will benefit both of you, and then I’ll be out of your hair. Just chill,” the Devil lifted her free hand, purple fire roiling to life in her palm, “and it will be over soon enough.”

“Why the charade? Why such an elaborate game? And why is Angela tied up like this?” Fareeha knelt beside her again, leaning over her protectively. Her expression was steel, solemn and angry. Just the same, the Devil had effortlessly outmatched her; fighting her outright seemed a hopeless cause.

“Dealing with mortals can be so trying; perhaps it’s a habit I’ve picked up over the years borne of mistrust,” the Devil replied, shrugging as she simply plopped down on the couch, waving a hand dismissively. “You’re cute when you’re mad, do you know that?”

Fareeha simply narrowed her eyes in reply.

“It’s true. Anyway, my deal is this. I want to get home, to my Fareeha. What I told you is, unbelievable as it is, absolutely the absolute truth. My home is another dimension that I was seemingly kicked out of. Kicked out, I might add, by our dear mother-in-law.” The Devil gave an annoyed, yet knowing look down toward Angela.

“Sounds like she was doing something good,” Fareeha muttered.

“She was directly trying to keep you and I apart. The other you. The angsty god-like you. Same abs, though. Totally killer.”

“Why would she have done that? She never seemed to disapprove of who I chose to, uh, go out with.”

“Something about us nearly depopulating all of a country, I don’t know. Petty silliness.”

“All of a country?”

“It’s complicated.”

“That’s not complicated!” “Yes, it is.” “It’s mass murder! That’s as uncomplicated as it gets!”

“Look, if you’re going to go about throwing labels, we’re not going to get anywhere, and you’re going to be stuck in this room forever, and Angela’s going to be tied up forever, which just won’t be very fun, and I hate things that aren’t fun. Sheesh, shouldn’t have even brought it up.” An annoyed huff followed the Devil’s rushed words. She leaned her staff against the couch, and held up her hands, fingers out in a gesture of peace. “Let’s just get through this, ok?”

Fareeha glared at her, as did Angela, but they shared a glance, and Fareeha sighed.

“Fine. What do we need to do?”

“First, I need you to put your hand on her chest.”

Fareeha tentatively let her hand come to rest just below Angela’s throat, along her collarbone. Angela could feel the shaking in her hand as she did, both from resentment and the awkwardness of the contact.

“Really?” The Devil gave a dead pan look at Fareeha and Angela. “That the best you can muster up, or what? Get your hand on her boob, before I put it there – still attached, optional.”

“I don’t understand why this concerns you,” Fareeha replied, slowly sliding her hand down. Her attention shifted from the Devil to Angela below her. “Is this ok with you? If I touch you, Angela? I don’t care what she says, I want your answer.” Angela managed the faintest smile around the gag, nodding once. The circumstances were far from ideal, but she knew it was also the truth that she had thought of the moment this would happen. She had wanted Fareeha. When all the concerns and embarrassment were stripped away, she would have gone for her in an instant. In the ochre-brown eyes looking at her, she felt safety. The bond felt as if it could become tangible.

“Ever the proud one, but honorable, too,” the Devil whispered. She closed her eyes for a moment as Fareeha’s hand slid down to Angela’s breast, cupping it gently and squeezing at it with care. It brought a soft, muffled moan. She did not look for that moment; for a split-second she felt like an intruder in that moment, one that had evoked anguish and pain in its delay for her and her own Fareeha. She reached up and brushed away the stray tear that had escaped. Then she bounced to her feet.

“Good job, girls,” the Devil said, crossing her arms before her. “Now that that bit is out of the way, we’re going to make sure you two know exactly how to feel about each other, and how to make each other feel, and then you’re going to help me get off this boring rock.”

“Can we get it over with, then?” Fareeha glared up at her, frowning.

“Not quickly. God, why would you want that?”

“I…” Fareeha sighed. “You are totally weird and this makes no sense. Whatever. What do we do.”

“Well, first, you have to get naked, and get that blanket off of Angela. I mean, she’s already naked, so fair’s fair.”

Fareeha started, shock evident on her face as she glanced between the two, then stared down at Angela.

“Why is she naked?” The Egyptian settled down into a more comfortable kneel at her side, as Angela tried to reply with as calming a huff she could emit, muffled as she was with the gag.

“Why are you not?” The Devil leaned forward, then bounced up and slowly landed on one cloven hoof, her hands clasping behind her back as her staff simply vanished. “It’s been days since I’ve seen a naked Fareeha, the suspense is killing me.”

“Yeah, if only it was that easy.” Fareeha ground her teeth a moment before she smoothly stood, eyes narrowed on the Devil. “Can you at least turn around?” “Oh please, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before, love.”

“Ugh, what is wrong with you?” Fareeha lifted her shirt, nearly tearing it with the quick motion before she tossed it aside.

“You’d need a master class to understand the start of what’s wrong with me, so best to just give the idea of understanding that up right away,” the Devil replied with a roll of her eyes. “Come on, let’s go, she’s waiting for you as much as I am.”

“Is this your idea of some perverse entertainment?”

“Actually, yes.”

“Why should I go along with it?”

“We already had this discussion. It’ll go much better if you enjoy yourself.” The Devil stepped forward, and Fareeha found herself barely able to move a finger. A gloved hand rose, palm again touching her cheek in a slow, lingering caress that came with a soft sigh of appreciation. “It’s just me. I am her. She’s me. Self-consciousness won’t help anyone.”

Fareeha looked at the Devil skeptically, then gave a quick glance at Angela, before sighing. If Angela was here, it was just as bizarre to her as it seemed to the Egyptian, so she sucked in a breath and pulled her shoulders back, resolute. There had to be a reason she was going along with it, and she trusted her with her life and more.

“Fine.” With a quick thrust of her hands into the waistband of her sweatpants, she began tugging them down with a couple of quick hops at the end to kick them away. There was a pause for a moment, as she looked up at the Devil, who simply grinned and nodded. Fareeha let out a frustrated grumble and pulled up her sports bra, then pulled off her simple blue panties, all of it falling by the wayside.

The Devil’s approval brightened her face the instant the last garment hit the floor, and she stepped back with a quick twirl, a hand up toward the ceiling in celebration.

“Oh, you are such a work of art,” the Devil said, sighing appreciatively. “Now, uncover her. But don’t enjoy it too much.” She laughed, shaking her head. “I’m just kidding. I have a great figure, I know it, you know it. Get a good look. And then, pick her up and get her on this couch so we can have some real fun.”

Fareeha could not find words, and simply shook her head before kneeling again and taking up the edge of the blanket in hand. She was hesitant. Even at a nod from Angela, she had to deal with the fact she had only seen glimpses of her in the shower on missions before. It would be a totally different situation.

“Oh, have you really not seen this before?” The Devil gave another laugh. “Fine, check this out, so you’re ready.” And at that, the Devil’s garb performed a similar trick to the last, except instead of changing to some other outfit, it was simply gone.

Fareeha nearly choked on her own gasp as she saw the Devil suddenly nearly completely unobscured by her red and black belongings.

The Devil was a degree paler than Angela, but her muscles seemed even more toned and defined. It did not seem it had diminished the curve of her hips or thighs, however, and Fareeha had to shake her head and look up to try and not think about them, nor the woman’s smooth shoulder angles and collarbone. Then there was her chest, where each nipple was adorned with a piercing, two small balls on either side in shimmering, nearly white platinum.

It took a long moment for Fareeha to tear her eyes away, and she realized she had pulled the cover down Angela’s body nearly a foot. She gave a quick squeeze of her eyes shut, then slid it the rest of the way.

Angela’s body was crossed in simple pink rope, tied ornately along her torso and between her legs, her hands cuffed behind her as she worked to keep her balance so she would not lean on them and make them numb. Her breasts were framed and presented, as was her slick mound. There was a quick, eager groan as she was exposed.

“Are you enjoying this, Angela?” Fareeha gave her a quizzical look, but found herself quickly distracted, taking in the sight of the woman she had resolved to pine for in her mind. She barely registered the similar look of bafflement the Swiss returned to her.

“I mean, I do know myself pretty well. I’m gonna go with yes, because ropes like that are just, well, they’re great.” The Devil reached out, her hand lightly coming to rest against Fareeha’s shoulder, claws seemingly absent even as the horns, tail, and hooves remained. “Fareeha. You’re right that none of this makes sense for you two, but if nothing else, believe me, you two will not regret anything you do together.”

Fareeha expected herself to flinch, or push back at the Devil, but instead, she looked back to her and felt a pang of empathy. There was something to her lavender eyes that seemed unexpectedly sincere. With a huff, she let out a pent-up breath, and looked over Angela slowly.

“That’s a good girl,” the Devil said. “Keep going like that and I’ll have to reward you.” She reached down and hooked a finger under the junction of ropes set dead center in Angela’s chest, lifting gently. “Give me a nod, Angela, if you want this lovely woman to give your breasts some attention.”

Angela let out a muffled, indulgent sigh, and nodded.

Fareeha could not manage any words. Instead, she let her hands tentatively touch her. She first touched her shoulders, with a soft, rubbing massage, and then she began to move down. Her dark-skinned hands came to rest over her chest, and she shifted to cup each breast with soft squeezes of the flesh. It was yielding, firm, and everything Fareeha imagined perfection was.

The sound from Angela was most agreeable, as she arched her back against the Egyptian’s hands.

“That’s a good start, yeah,” the Devil said, giving a considerate turn of her head. “Yeah, I just- I feel like you can do more than that.” She then raised her hand quickly. “Aha, I have an idea!” With a flick of her other hand, the ropes at Angela’s chest were sliced free, and she was almost instantly unbound with the key knots undone.

“Now, Angela, get a good grip on your Fareeha, here,” the Devil continued, tugging on Fareeha’s shoulder and making her stumble into straddling Angela’s hips. “By the tits, of course. She won’t complain.”

Fareeha’s face was as dark as it could get from her blush yet she swore it went several levels deeper as Angela, without hesitation, reached up, and returned the gesture of cupping her breasts. She could not even begin to stop herself from groaning in appreciation of the fair-skinned fingers holding her. A visible twitch followed quickly as her thumbs pressed against her nipples, slipping them around gently and teasing them.

The ache that was burning within Fareeha, the ache she had been trying to suppress at seeing Angela and indeed at hearing her moans, was blazing. She swore there was head between them, radiating between their mounds so perilously close to each other.

Angela’s hips bucked, pushing up against Fareeha. It drew out a quick, breathless pant from the Egyptian. It had no right to be so good, particularly not in the situation they were in, and they had barely even touched.

From the corner of her eye, Fareeha caught sight of the Devil, Angela’s eyes joining for a moment as her tongue slipped out to lick at one of her fangs. She sported an indulgent grin, all too pleased as her hand slipped down her stomach and between her legs, fingers beginning to touch herself.

“Focus, soldier,” the Devil murmured, eyes narrowing.

Fareeha shifted her attention back to Angela, but she had to hang her head for a moment and gasp as the blonde gave her nipples a firm pinch that sent electricity through her. She returned the favor to a sweetly tormented sound from the Swiss that made her shiver. They had just barely started touching each other and it felt like reality was slipping away.

The Devil’s tail hovered into view, the tip’s edges glinting, as their beveled sharpness slid along Angela’s cheek and cut the gag’s strap, loosening it. Fareeha quickly shifted a hand up, pulling it free with a clinging trail of saliva that dripped onto them both, slickening a shiny trail along their skin.

“Angela, are you all right? Are you sure this is ok?” Fareeha’s concern for the Doctor was deep, put on display with no hesitation again.

“Fareeha, yes!” Angela gasped and arched her back slightly, thighs shifting to let the dark-skinned woman sink a bit more firmly against her, bringing them directly into contact.

Fareeha hissed through her teeth at the sensation as their slits pressed together, wetness making them slide easily. Angela cried out quickly.

“Of course I’m fine as long as it’s with you,” Angela said. “I’m sorry, I was afraid of what would happen if we-“ “No, it’s ok,” Fareeha interrupted, leaning down and bringing her lips to Angela’s.

It was a messy, desperate kiss. Their muscles flexed and strained as they tried to keep pressed together, hands wandering in wild abandon to feel each other’s bodies. Neither could begin to start quenching the waves of need controlling them.

“If you’re ok, don’t apologize,” Fareeha said, as their lips slipped apart for a moment. “I hate to admit it, but she’s right, we’re stupid for each other.” Her teeth nipped at Angela’s earlobe, her hot breath slipping into her ear and along her hairline and bringing a wanton groan.

“I know, it makes me so mad.” There was a hint of irritation in Angela’s voice that was gone the moment their clits brushed against each other.

“Don’t get mad at me, you’re the ones tip-toeing around each other.” The Devil’s voice was shallow, her fingers playing accompaniment to the show in front of her.

A show, however, was not all the Devil wanted.

“It’s a one-time thing, so let me give you something to enjoy, lovebirds,” came the low purr.

“I don’t even care,” Fareeha murmured, kissing Angela’s neck as the Doctor ran her nails down her back, a faint trail of red in their wake. “Do it.”

“Oooh,” cooed the Devil. “Now that’s more like it, babe.”

Fareeha felt the Devil’s hands against her shoulders, pushing for a moment.

“Lift your hips, love.” Whispered in her ear, the command was as insistent as it was gentle. “Angela, butt against the floor for a second. Well, more than you already were from the squirming, that was so hot.”

“You are such a bitch,” Angela murmured as she pressed down. With Fareeha lifting slightly, the gap between them was wide for a moment. Wide enough for them to feel something slip between them.

“Try saying that again,” the Devil said, the melodious joy back in her voice. She squatted down against Fareeha, bearing her hips down against Angela.

Instead of each other’s flesh, they found themselves pressing against round thickness between them as the Devil’s tail slid forward with agonizing slowness. Ridges and texture brushed firmly against the newly minted couple, rubbing the sensitive nubs above their openings and throwing waves of pleasure into the achy need consuming their minds.

“Fuck,” Angela moaned out, to a matching growl in the back of Fareeha’s throat.

The Devil’s hand slid up to Fareeha’s throat, fingers guiding her to lift her head and look upward as her fangs poked into the toned skin and muscle of her neck. The Egyptian was not even sure how it was possible that it felt good, but she gasped aloud again. Red welled up, tiny spots dripping onto Angela’s chest.

“Knock that off!” Angela hissed, reaching up to lightly smack the Devil in the forehead to a surprised blink. “Honestly, we’re not as durable as you are!”

“Sure, sure, I got caught up in the moment, sue me.” The Devil rolled her eyes but pulled back a bit, a light kiss in apology her parting gesture to Fareeha’s neck, who managed to turn and give her a rather weak glare. “Oh, hey.” The Devil gave her another quick kiss, directly on the lips. Fareeha found herself returning it, teeth gripping at the Devil’s lower lip for a split second, accented with a teasing sweep of her tongue.

“Wow, you’re learning,” the Devil said, pulling back. Her hand slid to Fareeha’s shoulder, and she pushed, to help angle her so she could get the tail between them just right.

“You should know how clever and beautiful she is,” Angela said, looking up with an admonishing glare at the Devil. She had more words, it seemed, but they died in her throat as the tail’s pace picked up, and the textured surface delivered torturously wonderful pleasure that rippled out through her body. The way Fareeha’s eyes rolled back and fluttered shut seemed to agree with her assessment.

Angela’s hand sought out Fareeha’s cheek, cupping it in a soft caress as the Devil’s unnatural, prehensile limb pushed them toward the brink.

“Don’t ever leave, Fareeha,” she breathed.

“I won’t, I promise,” Fareeha replied.

“And be sure you fuck me.”

“That goes for you, too.”

“It’s a deal.”

“That’s a good couple,” the Devil said, satisfaction oozing.

“Shut up!” the pair growled in response.

“Just don’t stop,” Fareeha muttered, legs trembling.

“Ooh, someone’s close, huh?”

“Brilliant observation,” Angela managed, breathlessly.

“Perfect.” The Devil slid back a bit, her tail pulling quickly out from between them. “Get your hands down there, now!” The command was quick, hard.

Fareeha tried to lean up, but the Devil’s hand pushed her toward Angela, their chests slipping against each other and pressing between them to a wonderful electric shock of pleasure, particularly contrasted to the sudden void of the tail’s absence. She wormed her hand in between them, and Angela mirrored the motion.

With little trouble, they found each other’s slits, fingers teasing at their clits. No words were shared. It was past the point of wanting distraction or needing to speak.

“Hold on, this is gonna fucking blow your minds,” the Devil said. She had stepped back and knelt between them. Each hand sought out a pussy. “You guys are drenched, it’s awesome.” Fingers slid in to each of the other women, curling inside and rubbing their inner walls with an unnatural precision.

The reaction was instant, both women rubbing each other with feverish intensity, focused on coming.

Angela was first, by a fraction. Her free hand dug into Fareeha’s hair, clenching raven-black locks as she gave a yell, the first wave hitting her as her hips writhed against Fareeha and the Devil’s fingers, seeking more. It simply amplified Fareeha’s sensations, and for a moment, it was as if the breath had been knocked out of her before she moaned deeply against her neck, the vibrations rolling through Angela’s collarbone.

For a moment, it felt almost as if they could feel each other’s peaks cresting, making their muscles short-circuit and grow exhausted.

The Devil’s fingers stilled, a simple pressure inside them causing minor aftershocks that threatened to rekindle their climaxes, but after another few moments, she pulled them free, watching as the pair’s own fingers stilled and they tried to recover with shallow breaths.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, it’s pretty intense, right? You’d think you were virgins or something,” the Devil said with a quiet giggle.

“I’ve got half a mind to kick your ass as soon as I can move again,” Fareeha murmured, face still buried in Angela’s neck. For her part, the Swiss’s face was covered in her black hair, with a pair of gold beads against her cheek.

“Of course, love, of course.” The Devil slowly stood, stretching out her arms above her head. “But, see, there’s one thing. I just gave you two pretty awesome orgasms, and I really think I’d like the favor returned before we get down to business. Think you can accommodate that?” It was the closest to a polite request that the pair had heard yet.

“Do you have something in mind?” Angela’s voice was quiet, but seemed unoffended.

“Why as a matter of fact, I do.”

“Are we going to regret this?”

“Oh, loves, everyone always regrets meeting me, but this won’t be why,” the Devil replied with a smirk.

“All right, then. How are we doing this?” Fareeha flipped her hair with a toss of her head, freeing Angela’s face and revealing the flushed cheeks of the Doctor.

“You two are going to sit down on Angela’s bed – well, probably both of yours, now – I think once we get you there, you’ll figure it out pretty quickly.”

“Ok, just give us a moment,” Angela said, waving a hand tiredly.

“I am nothing if not merciful.” The Devil’s grin at the ironic statement was disgustingly amused.

Angela only gave a quiet groan of annoyance, as Fareeha rolled to the side onto the rug and reached down to take Angela’s hand, their fingers joining as their chests rose and fall, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

Long, quiet moments passed, with only the soft breathing to breach the silence.

With a grunt, Fareeha sat up and guided Angela along with her. Then they were up, flanking the Devil, who gave a smirk at them.

“Well, shall we?”

The pair pushed the Devil by her shoulders, leading to her stepping back with a giggle and floating toward the bed with her wings suddenly behind her.

“Eager! I like it!” With a hop, she was up on the bed, standing tall. “Ok, lovebirds, right in front, face to face.”

Fareeha looked to Angela as they reached the bed, and gave a shrug with a small, quirky grin. Angela gave a single laugh and leaned in to kiss her. It grew deep, lingering for a long moment the Devil did not see fit to interrupt, simply crossing her arms with a smirk.

When their lips separated, they climbed up and sat on the mattress, hugging each other close. Their legs crisscrossed together – It led to another kiss shared between them.

“Ok, you two, time for you to have something to remember this by.” The Devil faced Fareeha, leg swinging over the pair, and she lowered herself the few inches, her scent filling their senses as her pussy and ass each found a perfect spot. Each hand laced fingers through their hair, guiding their mouths just to be sure. It was not necessary. Angela and Fareeha knew immediately what the request was.

The Devil sighed out appreciatively as she felt them begin licking her pussy and her ass, pleasing sensations rushing through her.

“You two almost make me wish I could stay.”

Lavender eyes half-lidded as she stared up at the ceiling and settled in for a long, perfect conclusion to the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do an epilogue, but there would be no smut. We'll see.
> 
> Please let us know if you liked our writing, and feel free to leave any constructive criticism in comments here or in asks at our tumblrs:  
> http://archaema.tumblr.com/ (NSFW http://shadysuccubus.tumblr.com/)  
> http://offkeelworld.tumbr.com/


End file.
